The Birthweek Song
The Birthweek Song '''is the 4th episode of Season 1 of '''Victorious. It aired April 25th, 2010. Subplot Robbie attempts to teach his inept grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿ It turns out, that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style." At school the next day, Robbie does an enthusiastic report on Vaudeville. While doing the report on his laptop, Mamaw requests a video chat. Mamaw asks Robbie how to get on the internet, even though she was already on. Also, Mamaw notices that Robbie bought Rex to school. At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Without the cord, the internet caused a cancellation. After that incident, Robbie and Cat quickly left Mamaw's apartment. Trivia *It is revealed that Trina has always insisted that one day isn't enough of a celebration for her coming into the world, so she has a birth''week'' instead. *Beck does not appear in this episode, which is his first absence. This makes it the first absence in the entire show, besides Sinjin (Eric Michael Reid) in Stage Fighting. *Mamaw, played by Renée Taylor, is a parody of Renée's previous role as Sylvia Fine on The Nanny, ''acting overbearing to Robbie and setting him up on a date, as her character Sylvia often did with her daughter Fran Fine. *Ending Tagline: "You fail." - Trina *Sylvia Fine's husband's name was Morty, very similar to Mamaw's husband's name, Maury. *When Robbie and Cat go to Mammaw's house, Rex doesn't come. It is stated by Mammaw that Robbie takes Rex everywhere. Robbie could have left Rex at home to avoid Mammaw annoying him or he could have driven to her house and left Rex in the car. *The recording studio is called "Schneider's Sound Factory", a reference to series creator Dan Schneider. *There is a small reference to iCarly, another series created by Dan Schneider. Tori asked Andre what ''chiz is, chiz being a word frequently used in iCarly. *It is revealed that Cat loves, "baby golf." *Due to Beck being absent from this episode Jade makes only 3 minor appearances. *It is revealed that Cat has psychological problems, which have nothing to do with her red hair. *In this episode, there are a few references to the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana. The first one being when Robbie calls his Grandma Mamaw, which is what Miley & Jackson call their Grandma (played by Vicki Lawrence) on Hannah Montana. When Trina says "What has 2 thumbs and is already having a fantastic birthweek? This girl!" and when Andre says "What has 2 thumbs and knows how to help a friend write a song? This guy", it is similar to what Jackson said in one episode of Hannah Montana When Jackson said, "What has 2 thumbs and doesn't lose money? This guy" along with when he says, "What has 2 thumbs & plenty of great ideas? This guy". *Tori says "That's right, drink the garbage coffee" in a similair way Drake said "That's right, eat the chowder" in an episode of Drake & Josh. Quotes Jade: You people give me a rash. table Rex:'' out Rash, what kind of rash? '''Tori': Jade! Jade: Yeah? Tori What should I get Trina? Jade Talent. Sinjin: [Leaning on his hand and looking at Jade dreamily] Ahh, Jade is so pretty... Jade: 3, 2, 1... [Sinjin stands up and hurries away]. Tori: The song was your present! Trina: How much did it cost? Tori: The song didn't cost money! Trina: [mockingly] Then it's not a present! Mamaw: A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems. Cat: My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems! Cat: That's too bad! Mamaw: That's terrible! Robbie: Yeah, it's a tragedy. Bye, Mamaw! Let's go Cat. [Grabs Cat's hand as they run out the door] Mamaw: But Robbie! I made you a chicken! Robbie: Give it to Brenda! Cat: Bye! Jade: Hey, Vega! Tori! Tori: What? Jade: Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like. [Hands the cup to Tori] Tori: Okay. [Drinks the coffee] Hazelnut? Jade: I don't know, I found it in the garbage. Tori: [Does a spit take]. Trina: Are you gonna finish that coffee? Tori: No, Jade found it in the -- You can have it. Trina: Thanks. [Trina blows her a kiss and walks away]. Tori: [talking to herself] That's right. Drink the garbage coffee. Jade: But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes, which for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? Sinjin: [raises his hand] I have two questions... Jade: Okay, no questions, great, I'm done. [Robbie checks his phone] 'Robbie: '''Oh! It's Mamaw. '''Rex: '[sarcastically] Who else would call you? Featured Songs *You're The Reason Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Season 1 104 Category:Episodes without Beck Category:Quotes